Attack of the Alvahbots
Attack of the Alvahbots is the fifteenth episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis A design flaw with the Alvahbots causes them to malfunction and become aggressive. Plot (Spoilers) Heartlake City is experiencing a heatwave and a crazy driver runs a red light while cackling maniacally. Dr Alvah has installed many of her Alvahbots throughout the city with the goal of removing human error. Steve is driving towards the pedestrian crossing and doesn't quite stop in time, as the brakes on his car slip and his car ends up partially in the crossing area. This causes the traffic light Alvahbot to become angry, lift up his car and move it backwards, then suddenly change to be cheery as it gives him a ticket for road traffic rule infringement. A mysterious blue goo is dripping from the Trafficbot's housing joints. In the pit, the girls and Dottie are repairing George after his crash, while Olivia tries to understand how Mia was attacked by a Go-Kart with no driver. The aftermath of the crash can be seen, Mia's right forearm is broken, requiring her to have the limb set in a plaster cast on a sling. Emma imagines being chased by a haunted go-kart and ends up huddling terrified in a blanket. As Mia's injury will keep her from racing, Andrea eagerly proposes that she become the new lead driver, but nobody accepts her offer. Dr Alvah is angry with Joey and Ricky because the driverless go-kart malfunctioned when it attacked George. She reveals that while the KartBot was programmed to damage George to keep Mia from competing in the race, it did so too aggressively. Ricky protests that something went wrong when they started up the driverless KartBot, she refuses to listen to his explanation because she believes that Alvahbots are perfect and don't malfunction, especially not to this degree of severity. The crazy driver runs another red light, causing the Trafficbot to start ticketing every living organism nearby, including a dog. Then the Trafficbot starts running after the crazy driver. Olivia's mother sees the chase go by and pulls the driver out of this car. The Trafficbot jumps on the runaway car and both explode, leaving a large pool of the blue goo behind. The girls are eating at the diner, trying to figure out who they can get to replace Mia as their team driver, when Vicky comes in and offers to join the team as their replacement driver. Andrea refuses to allow Vicky to join the team, as she still covets the lead driver position, but the girls and Dottie try to persuade her to accept Vicky's offer. Dottie shows them her new Alvahbot waitress, which she named Marilyn. As Dean walks behind Marilyn, he slips on several puddles of the blue goo and is confused about where it came from. Stephanie asks if Marilyn can split the order she brought her, only for Marilyn to fire a laser and cut the table in half. Marilyn then turns to attack Dottie, but Vicky presses the shutdown button on her back, deactivating her. Both Vicky and Olivia find the malfunction curious. Olivia notices Marilyn is the source of the blue goo, as it's dripping from several of her housing joints, so Zobo collects a sample of the substance to be studied. Chloe and Zack are on television, reporting a new story about all the Alvahbots going crazy, attacking people and buildings. Watching the report on television, Dr Alvah orders Ricky and Joey to go collect the Alvahbots before the situation causes her company's reputation to suffer, ignoring Ricky's objection that they can't possibly conceal this, since it's happening publicly. Dr Alvah said she'll just pretend it was a video hoax once the crisis is averted and makes them leave her office. Olivia is examining the blue goo and has determined it is somehow unstable. Ricky and Joey are collecting the malfunctioning Alvahbots and trying to pretend it's still a video hoax to the bystanders watching. Then a large group of Alvahbots starts chasing them. The girls sneak into an Alvahbot storage warehouse and find several tanks filled with Blobfish, but are puzzles as to why the building is kept at freezing temperatures. Stephanie accidentally sets off a security alarm and the girls are attacked by several security Alvahbots. After fighting off several of them, Olivia figures out that the Alvahbots can be affected by heat, so Stephanie turns the temperature regulator from cold to extremely hot and all the Alvahbots in the warehouse attack each other, then burn out. Back at the Friendship House, Olivia figures out why the Alvahbots were malfunctioning, they were powered by a rare element called Blobbium, collected from Blobfish. When this substance becomes hot, it acquires acidic properties and was melting the internal circuits of the Alvahbots, causing the malfunctions. When Olivia's findings go public, the city council orders the Alvahbots to be recalled and orders Dr Alvah to cease production of this product line, much to her annoyance. The episode ends with Vicky joining the girls racing team as their new lead driver. Quotes Mia (to Andrea): You've got the guts and the passion, but you drive like a tornado with hiccups. Stephanie: Girls, you know what time it is? Emma: I think it's around three, but I don't have a watch on. Stephanie: It's time for Insert Awesome Name Here to save our city! Fun Facts *This episode marks Vicky's return to the series, this time as a friend instead of an antagonist. *Blobfish are a real deep sea fish species, although their depiction onscreen is not accurate. *The police officer standing outside Dr Alvah's factory near the end of the episode uses a walkie-talkie with a design similar to the one found in Friendship Box (41346). *Chloe and Zack can be seen following Dr Alvah, as she walks away from her factory, along with several other reporters towards the end of the episode. Gallery 01BotHandsIn.png|Alvahbot hands in. 02GirlsWithBots.png|The girls with the Alvahbots. SadGirl.png|She dropped her icecream. HappyGirl.png|But she got another one. 03JustALittleTooFar.png|Steve's car has just gone a little too far. 04TrafficAlvahbot.png|TrafficAlvahbot 01TrafficBotAngryFace.png|Angry Face 02TrafficBotSmileyFace.png|Happy Face 05AlvahMotherboard.png|The blue goo inside the TrafficBot 06DefiantMia.png| 07EmmaInTheWoods.png|Emma in 2D. 04Emma'sGoKartAnimated.png|Emma's Go-Kart in 2D. 08EmmaAndBlanket.png|Terrified Emma in security blanket. 09Andrea'sPearlyWhites.png|Andrea's pearly whites. 10DottieAndOlivia.png| 11Andrea,DesperateToDrive.png|Andrea, desperate to drive. 12AngryAlvah.png|Angry Alvah. 13TheAlvahgram.png|George fixed, Mia broken. 14TheAlvahgramTake2.png|Vicky and Mia's racing stats. 06TicketedDog.png|Dog with parking ticket. 15Vicky.png|Vicky 16AngryAndrea.png|Angry Andrea. 17GoodCopBadCop.png|Good cop, bad cop. 18DottieAndHerAlvahDroid.png|Dottie and her Alvahbot waitress, she named her Marilyn. 08SplitTable.png|Stephanie said split the salad, not the table! 09VickyOffSwitchSave.png|Vicky deactivates Marilyn. 10Zack.png|Zack covering the news. 11Chloe.png|Chloe reporting the news. 15Stephanie_PS.png| 16Andrea_PS.png| 17Emma_PS.png| 18Olivia_PS.png| 19Mia_PS.png| 20Zobo_PS.png| 21Group_PS.png| 22EmbarrassedJoey.png|Joey is embarrassed. 23Ricki_CoverStory.png|It's hard to sell a cover story when you're beating it up in front of multiple witnesses. 19AlvahFactory.png|AlvahBot storage warehouse. 24Emma_Hi.png|Emma saying hi to the AlvahBots. 25MiaPunch03.png|How tough is Mia? She punches metal robots with a broken arm! 26Mia_Ouch.png|But it still hurts! 27EM_PacMan.png|Emma and Mia playing real-life PacMan. 28OliviaHoldingMia'sHurtArm.png|Olivia really shouldn't be shaking Mia's broken arm! 29PainToInjury.png|That really hurt! 30MiaRecoil.png|Mia making sure Olivia doesn't shake her arm again. 31ZoboBrokeCleanBot.png|Zobo really doesn't like evil robots. 32ZoboWave.png|Zobo waving. 33RumbleSaluting.png|Rumble saluting. 34BoredGirls.png|Olivia's science lecture is boring the girls. 35SneakingGirls.png|So they tried to sneak away. 36GirlsUnderstanding.png|If we say we understand, Olivia will stop talking. 37DrAlvahFoiled.png|Dr Alvah's masterplan has been foiled and she's not happy about it. 38DrAlvahBadPublicity.png|Very bad publicity for Dr Alvah! MostOfUsDecided.png|Most of us decided to vote Vicky in. LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 15 "Attack of the AlvahBots" Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)